A Little Bit of Chouji
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Chouji is having an average day of eating at his favourite restaurant when a girl walks in and asks to join him. DISCONTINUED


A Little Bit of Chouji

**Summary: Chouji is having an average day of eating at his favourite restaurant when a girl walks in and asks to join him. Who is this mysterious girl and what will happen to Chouji's "bros before hoes" policy? **

**Parings: ChoujiXSeiko**

**Zammie4eva: Chouji will do the disclaimer for ya!**

**Chouji: *munch munch munch…* **

**Zammie4eva: Uhhh…Chouji?**

**Seiko: I'll do it! Zammie4eva-chan owns nothing but me Seiko Amasaru of the Hidden Mist! **

**Zammie4eva: Seiko…*sweat drops* your identity was meant to be a secret.**

**Seiko: oh…sorry ^_^ good thing Chouji didn't hear!**

**Chouji: *munch munch munch* huh?**

**Zammie4eva: nothing Chouji you go back to eating…hehe *sweat drops* oh boy, this business is tough.**

**Seiko: hehe…yeah. Anyway, here's the first chapter!**

**Chapter one – The Girl from the Mist**

"Chouji, we'll see you later okay?" Shikamaru said to his best friend one afternoon. Chouji nodded while eating his favourite bag of chips, Shikamaru and Ino walked off.

Chouji made his way to his favourite restaurant and sat at his usual booth, he was still finishing his chips when he heard someone say to him, "Mind if I join you?"

Chouji looked up and saw a girl with shoulder length orange hair tied in spiky pigtails, and bright orange freckles.

She had blue eyes and was wearing a pink shirt with light green overalls and black fingerless gloves. Chouji also noticed the head protector of the Mist around her left arm.

"Uh…sure." He said uncertainly. The girl's eyes curved as she smiled and sat down next to him. "Thanks," she sang. The waitress came over to take their orders.

"Good afternoon Chouji, the usual I take it? Oh, who's your friend here?" Jenny asked seeing the girl next to Chouji. "My name's Seiko Amasaru of the Hidden Mist." She introduced.

"Well nice to meet you Seiko, what will it be?" Jenny said.

"Whatever Chouji's having," the girl replied. Jenny's eyes widened, "Okay…if you're sure." She walked off with the orders.

"How'd you know my name?" Chouji asked suspiciously, Seiko turned to him. "That waitress just said it silly," she said. "Oh." Chouji said feeling really stupid.

Seiko laughed, "You know, you're cute when you're embarrassed." She said. "I-I am?" Chouji asked. No girl had ever called him cute before.

"Yup. You remind me of a panda, cute and cuddly but ferocious when they're angry." Seiko replied. Chouji grinned, "That's me." He said, Seiko laughed again.

Chouji decided that Seiko's laugh made her look cuter than she already did, and he liked it. When their orders came Seiko gasped and Chouji expected the insults to start.

"Wow…you have awesome taste in food Chouji!" she exclaimed. Chouji's eyes went wide. "I do?" he asked.

"Yeah-ha. Mmm! This is so good!" Seiko said, her mouth full. Chouji finally got over his shock to start eating his own food, and soon began to shovel it down like he always did.

When he was finished he looked over to see Seiko wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, looking at it, then getting a napkin.

"You eat this well every day?" she asked him, he nodded. "Oh my god you guys in the Leaf have got it good! You don't get this much variety in the Mist." She said,

"I love to eat, but my sensei makes me go on this stupid diet. You look like you know your way around food, care to introduce me to the local tastes while I'm here?" Seiko asked.

Chouji by now had gotten over his shock of this food-loving girl to nod. "No problem. I'll show you the best places to eat around here. I have to train tomorrow with my team, but I'll meet you here after that okay?" he said.

"You got it Chouji. By the way, that is such a cool name. I'll see you tomorrow," and with that the girl went out, bouncing happily as she went.

Chouji stared after the girl for what seemed like ages, then, finally realising he had a date (sort of) with a girl, he shot up and ran to Shikamaru's house.

"Shikamaru! I need your help!" Chouji shouted, Shikamaru would have normally taken twenty minutes to come down but at Chouji's tone he came running.

"With what?" he asked. "I met this girl," Chouji started. Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome. Come up to my room where we can talk." He said.

When they were in Shikamaru's room Chouji began his recount.

"I was in the restaurant, and all of a sudden this pretty girl comes up to me and asks to join me. She sat down and we ordered the same thing, and man does she appreciate food! I've never met anyone like her, that thinks of food on the same level as me, she ate faster than I did! She said her name was Seiko Amasaru of the Hidden Mist, and that her sensei makes her go on a diet when she really loves to eat, and I told her I could show her the best places to eat in town after training tomorrow, and she accepted!" he burst out.

"And…?" Shikamaru yawned. "What's your problem? Sounds like she's into you,"

"But that right there's my problem!" Chouji exclaimed. "You know me, you know the kind of things I do, Ino cringes at the way I act, what if this girl does to? What if I scare her off by getting to know her, what if she doesn't like the whole me?"

"Listen," Shikamaru said, sitting up from his position on the couch. "Just be yourself and don't worry, if this chick doesn't like the whole you, then she's not worth worrying over. And if she does, then you scored yourself a girlfriend. Either way you've got yourself a date, I can't wait to see Ino's face when I tell her."

"In fact," Shikamaru continued, "Once you've determined if she likes the whole you, you should bring her to training so I can see the girl that's making my best friend so flustered. Sounds like she's worth meeting. She must be pretty special to make you of all people act like this."

"But what if she doesn't like me?" Chouji persisted.

"Chouji there's no reason why she shouldn't. You're nice, funny, caring, you're honest, and you're a great friend and just a great person to be around, how Ino can't stand you I will never know. You're just a likable person, and anyone who doesn't like you is a douche not worth our time. Don't worry about it, the way you tell it, this girl's another version of you." Shikamaru chuckled.

"You think?" Chouji asked. "I know. Now go home and stop worrying about it," Shikamaru replied. "Okay. Thanks Shikamaru." Chouji said as he got up.

"Any time my friend." Shikamaru answered as Chouji left. Shikamaru sighed, "Women…so troublesome." He said tiredly.

********************************************************************The next day**************************************************************

"Come on Chouji you can do it!" Ino cried enthusiastically. "Human Boulder!" Chouji said launching his boulder attack. He crushed the dummy and went back to normal.

"Yay Chouji! You did it!" Ino screamed. Shikamaru sighed, 'she's so loud,' he thought, 'how troublesome.' He cringed as Ino let out another cry and made his way over to Chouji.

"Hey, your dates probably waiting, you should get going." He said lowly. "Oh yeah. Thanks Shikamaru. I'll see you." Chouji headed off in the direction of the restaurant.

"Where's Chouji off to?" Ino asked. "He's got a date with some Hidden Mist girl," Shikamaru replied. "A DATE? CHOUJI? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Ino screamed.

Shikamaru cringed at the noise. "Yes I'm serious, Chouji met this girl yesterday, apparently she loves food just as much as him. So don't get on his back for the next few days okay Ino? He's gonna have it hard enough trying to tell if this girl likes him or not."

"Oh. Okay Shikamaru, I won't say anything rude to him. But YOU on the other hand have got another thing coming!" she added loudly.

Shikamaru wished he could disappear from his noisy teammate, and was horrified when she followed him back to town. Would he ever be free of her?

Meanwhile, Chouji was taking Seiko on a tour around Konoha's finest eating-places. "Here, this is one of my favourite things to do." Chouji said.

"You get four of your favourite foods, or your favourite food combination, put it on a stick and cook it over an open fire. I call it Chouji Wonder Sticks,"

Chouji suddenly blushed, realising how stupid he must have sounded to Seiko, but was surprised when Seiko beamed.

"That's amazing! Two orders of Chouji Wonder Sticks please!" she cried, and Chouji made them both two Chouji Wonder Sticks.

"So Chouji, tell me about yourself." Seiko asked. They were settled in the park by the lake with a little bit of every food Chouji showed her.

"Uh…myself?" he asked, suddenly nervous. What is this pretty girl didn't like him? She seemed nice but…

"Yeah. Just tell me random facts about yourself. I'll start if that makes it easier. I live by a river in the Hidden Mist, I have two sisters, Hinako and Sesuji, and a mother called Samara. My father died in a battle four years ago and my brother Daichi doesn't speak to us much. My favourite colour is green and my favourite animal is the fox. I love the stars at night and the sound of the river and the crickets, my favourite thing to do is eat and spending time with my family. My dream is to become a medical-nin so I can help people. Now your turn."

Chouji felt a little more confident now, and he started slowly. "Well, I live with my father in an apartment two doors down from my best friend Shikamaru's place, I love to eat and to train, and spend time with my friends. My mother died when I was little and I didn't have any friends because I was a terrible ninja, then I met Shikamaru and we became friends. Now I have a lot of good friends that I want to protect. My dream is to become the strongest ninja I can so I can protect my friends and my village. As for my favourite things…I like the night because it's peaceful and my favourite animal is the owl, my favourite colour is light green, and these are my favourite chips in the world,"

Chouji lifted his bag of chips to show Seiko, "I never let anyone have the last chip, not ever. The only guy that's ever gotten the last chip from me was serving Orochimaru, and I killed him in the end."

"You killed a servant of Orochimaru? Wow…" Seiko said admiringly. "I could never do something like that,"

"Sure you could. If an ignoramus like me can do it, I'm certain a pretty girl like you could do it, probably even faster than what it took me." Chouji said. Then he realised what he said and blushed. "I mean…"

Seiko blushed and giggled. "You're sweet. And you're funny. Hey can I tell you a secret?" Seiko asked. Chouji nodded. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Here goes, when I was little, I was really fat because I ate so much. Everyone teased me in school and said I was hopeless, and then Suka-sensei put me on a diet and I drove myself to get fit, and when I did, I wasn't allowed to eat very much. That's why I'm here. So if anyone comes looking for me, can you say you haven't seen me?"

Chouji thought about it, "I don't know Seiko, I'm not really comfortable with lying…" he said, "I mean, they could be worried about you."

Seiko's face fell. "Yeah, I understand. That's okay." She said disappointedly. After a while she brightened up, "You're a good guy Chouji. You passed."

Chouji was confused, "I what?" he asked. "Whenever I like a guy, I give them a test to see if they're worth it. This one was to see if you'd lie for me, being honest is something I want in someone and if they said yes I would've known I couldn't trust them. But you're honest. I think I can trust you." Seiko said.

"So, does that mean you like me?" Chouji asked, Seiko blushed and ducked her head. "Yeah." She admitted.

"That's great! I like you too Seiko." Chouji said.

"You do? Really? Yay!" Seiko hugged Chouji for a few seconds and then let go.

"Was that thing about the running away thing true?" Chouji asked.

"Nah. I'm here on a mission. But I have to wait for my partner and she's taking forever getting here. But the part about being fat was true, so don't tell anyone okay?" Seiko said.

"I won't. I have weight problems too," Chouji said looking down at himself. "I don't think you do." Seiko said. Chouji looked up, "You don't?" he asked.

"No way, it makes you more huggable." Seiko giggled as Chouji blushed.

"So, are you going to introduce me to this Shikamaru you mentioned? I can tell he means a lot you by the way you say his name," Seiko said.

"You wanna meet Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, "Yeah. And the rest of your friends too," Seiko replied.

"Sure. Coming to training tomorrow then, nine o'clock by the restaurant we met at." Chouji said. "Okay. I'll meet you at our restaurant in the morning then."

Chouji liked the way Seiko said 'our restaurant'. "Oh man, I have to go, my dad's probably waiting for me." Chouji said looking at the time.

"Okidokie. I'll see you tomorrow my kawaii kuma," Seiko said and she kissed Chouji on the cheek and waved goodbye as he left.

She sighed once he was gone, "He's so sweet…" she sighed.

What do you think of my little Chouji fluff? I think it's adorable, and I'm thinking of putting in a little ShikaIno in the later chapters, tell me what you think! Please review! Oh, and 'kawaii kuma' means cuddly bear, I couldn't resist giving him that nickname, it's just so Chouji! ^_^


End file.
